Son of Kakashi Hatake
by The Desert Demon
Summary: kakashi finds a baby....stuff...first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

-THE BEGGINING-

14 years ago

a silver haired jonnin was coming back from an A-ranked mission he was tired an frustrated but something caught his attention"this smell is...blood?"the jonnin said out loud to himself,but no matter what his insticts told him he investigated.Upon arriving to the scene he found a white kimono with black diamonds on it,as he attempted to pick the kimono up he heard the crying of a baby he unraveled the kimono to find a male baby with silver hair much like his,suddenly a glimmer caught his eye inside the kimono was a tanto and a demonic looking mask finnaly listening to his instincts he took the baby and the tanto leaving the mask behind

at the gates of a large villiage the silver haired jonnin walked slowly up to it only to be intercepted by his former students and he noiticed that they were...crying?they ran to him"KAKASHI-SENSEI TSUNADEOBAA-CHAN IS DEAD!"cried a blue eyed blond haired ninja,kakashi almost droped the baby in his hands,"calm down naruto...sasuke tell me what happend."said kakashi,a boy with black hair sniveled up a few tears,"we found her dead in a pool of blood...before we found her we heared a monster-like roar and a chakra thats difrent like any other it was...black"said sasuke.Kakashi knew each type of chakra there was demon chakra being red ,normal chakra being blue ,and cursed chakra being a dark purple.They ran off to thge scene of the hokage's demise there was blood everywhere craters and many buildings that looked like it was crushed.kakashi slowly bent down on one knee and turned his late hokage over on her back what he found made him gasp.Tsunade's gem was cut off tendons were spilling out of her arms and legs and a large gash in her chest.Kakashi noticed one thing on the corner of his eye...a mask was hanging by a sword impaled through it upon inspecting it it was a mask just like the one he found the with the baby.'maybe...it was his parents'thought kakashi but kakashi wasn't going to blame the child for he knew the child had a future.Kakashi returned to his students they were sulking but a pink haired kunoichi noticed the baby in his arm"Kakashi-sensei who's baby is that"said the kunoichi between sniffles.Kakashi handed the baby to her "I found him in the forest ,Sakura"said Kakashi "he's cute isn't he sasuke-kun"Sakura said with a small smile on her lips."whatever"said sasuke,"Kakashi-sensei what will you do with him"said Naruto as sakura played with the baby."I'll adopt him,Naruto"said kakashi as he took the baby from sakura and walked to his house getting ready for his late hokage's funeral


	2. Chapter 2

-THE AWAKENING-

10 years later

kakashi named his foster child Shadow and raised and trained him now kakashi let shadow acompany him and an anbu leader on a A-rank mission.The three nin was jumping from tree to tree when an anbu member wearing a monkey mask stopped"kakashi-san why did you bring your foster child"asked the anbu,kakashi sighed"oni shadow is very skilled in genjutsu ninjutsu and taijutsu he will be fine"said kakashi not knowing the perils they would soon have to face.upon arriving to a small town kakashi stoped an old woman,"miss have you seen a group of cultists called the morning dawn?"asked kakashi,suddenly the woman fell to her knees and crawled away"if you seek them you will feel the wrath of mehrunes dagon"she said as she scurried away.Kakashi looked at Oni"where shall we go from here"kakashi asked."we should ask around more" oni said shadow just griped his katana feeling uneasy.kakashi looked at shadow'its odd'Kakashi thought,'when he was a baby it was a tanto when he was 7 it turned into a wakizashi now...his wakizashi transformed into a katana...it seems to grow as he does'kakashi pondered.after a couple of hours of questioning they were told to go to black rock caverns just behing a waterfall north of the town.upon arriving they entered the caverns stealthly oni was the first to speak up"they aren't here" Kakashi uncovered his sharingan eye"no there in a secret room there are around 20 of them"said Kakashi shadow and oni nodded as Kakashi lifted up a stone revealing a tunnel,they jumped down unbeknownst to them their horror was about to begin.they arrived in a room with limbs everywhere there was a pit of dead bodies that were starting to rot thus maggots were crawling all over them.oni fell to his knees vomiting alerting the cultists they all raised there hands and their simple red robes transformed into a demonic armor ( http/screenshots. )"get them"yelled a few guards shadow leaped forward and made hand signs"darkest fear jutsu!"said shadow,about 7 of the mythic dawn froze and started screaming shaking their heads,oni stood up barely"what happend to them"said Oni,"that is shadow's custom genjutsu whoever gets caught in it experiances their worst fears"said Kakashi,shadow quickly slit the throats of the mythic dawn ,seeig the death of their comrades the other mythic dawn summoned horrifying demonic creatures ( http/www.doupe.cz/vaulty/teseditor/morro...ures/hunger.jpg ).kakashi done a chidori to a mythic dawn breaking the armor and putting a while through him,one of the monsters eyed oni as he tried to run he slipped in his own vomit asnd was eaten very slowly by one of the monsters.kakashi managed to kill the mythic dawn the problem was the monsters they summoned,4 monsters jumped shadow and pnned him down and ripped out his eye shadow screamed in pain,"Shadow!"kakaashi yelled but was mauled by 7 of the monsters kakashi watched in horror as the monsters started biting shadow.suddenly a pulse was felt from shadow kakashi shook in fear as shadow stood up knocking the monsters off him shadow's head was hung down his face wasn't visible until shadow wipped his head around revealing the demonic looking mask he had with him when he was a babby."s-s-shadow?"kakashi asked his voice shaking as he watched shadow kick a monster so hard its neck done a 360.shadow pulled out his katana"bankai"shadow said in a phsyco voice,kakashi watched shadow's blade become black and as shadow swung his sword black chakra cut down everything in his path shadow was laughing insanely only after 11 seconds of pure carnage did he stop,shadow grabed the demonic like mask and it seemed he struggled to pull it off it looked like the mask was attached to his face,but shadow did rip the mask off and fell to the floor all the monster and mythic dawn were dead remembering shadow lost his eye kakashi surgicly implanted one of the mythic dawn's eyes in shadow luckly one fit."Kakashi what happend to me"said shadow,"i don't know shadow i just don't know"said kakashi as he carried the smaller nin back to konoha with questions in both of their heads they decided to never talk about it again.Only if they knew in 2 years the actions that day would repeat itself.


	3. Chapter 3

-ORIGINS-

2 YEARS LATER

kakashi was taking shadow on another mission with him"hopefully it will go well"kakashi said,he looked at shdow seeing him reading a copy of itcha itcha paradise kakashi gave him for his 13th birthday kakashi smirked under his mask'he is like me in many ways'thought kakashi as they jumped through some trees.

-later-

it was night a simple mission a simple reward nothing special that is until shadow was nocked out of the trees onto a feild by a blast of water.kakashi ran tro shadow to find he was in combat with hoshigake Kisame.knowing shadow couldn't take down kisame by himself but kakashi was intercepted by itachi."what are you two doing to my son"yelled kakashi,even though kakashi was yelling itachi kept his cool"we are merely observing him"said itachi,"WHAT! he isn't a thing to be observed"yelled the infuriated kakashi,itachi sighed"kisame's merely is going to measure how powerful that monster in him is"said itachi,kakashi's eye widened"then kisame...will be killed"said kakashi

with shadow

shadow unsheathed his katana"LEAVE ME ALONE FISH BOY!"yelled shadow kisame laughed"no",shadow swuing at kisame but was bl;ocked by his sword"damn"mumered shadow then with kisame's free hand he tried to punch shadow but shadow made quick hand signs"ghost mode"shadow walked right through kisame like a ghost then materialized behind him and stabed kisame in the spine.kisame yelled in pain.

with kakashi

itachi looked puzzled"whgy couldn't i copy that ghost mode jutsu"asked itachi,"because hes moving to fast even to see with sharingan...when we see him its an after image he uses chakra to vibrate his molecules at sub-molecular speed giving him the ability to pass through solid matter.itachi looked in amazement as kakashi felt pride in raising shadow so well.

with shadow

kisame whiped around with his sword and hit shadow into a tree leaving a large gash in him suddenly shadow disapeared and a hand came from the ground."earth style:head hunter jutsu"said a voice and the hand pulled kisame underground leaving only his head."i got that from kakashi"said shadow looking triumphant."ill kill you" said kisame as he bust throught the ground and hit shadow as hard as he could with the flat side of the sword making him go into a tree breaking the tree."ooops I hit him to har-"before kisame could finish a chakra like no other could be felt it pulsated like a heart"timne to make shark fin soup"laughed a phsyco voice as the tree was busted off shadow and shadow once again wore the demonic mask kisame ran and slashed at shgadow but using his uber speed he ducked and uppercutted kisame so hard kisame's jaw broke and his teeth shattered as kisame flew in the air shadow done a flip and sliced kisame splattering his entraiols and bodily fluids everywhere all in 11 seconds then again shadow ripped off the mask but this time shadow passed out.

with kakashi

"we underestimated that son of yours kakashi"said itachi kakashi knew what the out come would be "but do you know what he is kakashi" asked itachi "no"answered kakashi "ill start from the beginning"said itachi"we knew about shadow you see shadow is the offspring of a death god and hollow we call his kind aarancar they are strong as no stronger than even bijus for they aren't demons so they can't be sealed but their chakra is strong as kyuubi's their chakra we call their chakra necro chakra because both hollows and death god's are necro type beings...when we found shadow's mother,a death god,it seems she was giving birth to him we tried to take him but shadow's mother tried her best to defend him...she was killed suddenly shadow's father,a hollow,appeared and chased us off and he seemed to have ventured into konoha and killed the hokage but he was also killed by her"explained itachi "now my mission is complete"itachi said as he disapeared.Kakashi was stunned by this info but notheless he would worry about it later now he must bring shadow back to konoha,so Kakashi picked the deadly nin up and carried him to konoha wondering if his foster child will be able to control his alter ego someday.


	4. Chapter 4

-BETRAYAL AND COMFRONTATIONS-

3 month before the chunnin exams(FON time that is)

naruto,the current hokage,called Shadow into his office."what is it naruto-sama"asked shadow while reading itcha itcha paradise,"we need you to save sakura-chan"said naruto."what shes a chunnin whats the problem"said shadow "well you see we sent her after some bandits and we need you to rescue her"said naruto ,"why hasn't sasuke-sama gone"asked shadow."sasuke-teme said if she can't save herself h'ill not save her"saiud naruto.with a nod from shadow he stepped out of the office and headed into the forest.after an hour of searching he found her tied to a tree with seals covering her fists."sakura-chan what happend"asked shadow,"shadow i was jumped by the bandits they put seals on my fists after i killed one of their members"explained sakura,as shadow looked to his right a bandit was on the ground it seemed his head done a 160 a his jaw bone was sticking out of his face,shadow turned around right befoire three shurikans hit him and 36 bandits grouped up"not trying to take our prize are you little boy"asked a bandit ,stood his ground shadow "shatter"saiod shadow suddenly his katana broke apart into many small pieces of razor sharp medal and the pieces fluddered in the wind and started to attack the bandits cutting then horriblibly after 16 of the bandits were killed shadow's katana's blade "not to use the jutsu my alter ego uses,bankai"said shadow his blade once again turned black,"lets go fools"said shadow as he ran and roundhoused a bandit as another one swung a mace he ducked and sliced the bandit in two and .4 bandits chased him shadow ran up a tree and done a backflip behind them and sliced them and thew tree in two as the tree fell shadow used flash step to jet to the side as the tree fell on 7 bandits shadow then jumped in the air and done a spin while slicing with his sword creating a ring of chakra cutting down the rest of the bandits.shadow was completely covered in blood and entrails shadow then let sakura looose"lets get going"shadow said as he brushed off a kidney off his shoulder.upon arriving to konoha shadow told sakura to go see naruto so he could finish the mission and shower off

with naruto and sakura

"oh hello sakura-chan welcome back"cheered naruto,suddenly sakura hugged naruto"naruto...sasuke...doesn't love me...he only married me to stay in the villiage after he joined orochimaru"said sakura as she startted wheeping."sakura-chan i don't know how sasuke-teme doesn't love you your beutiful"said naruto sootingly and they kissed.

with shadow

shadow had taken a shower and put on new clothes"ill go see how naruto-sama and sakura-chan are doing"said shadow as he stepped into the hokage's chamber he found a naked sakura,half dressed naruto,and a level two curse mark sasuke."what is happening"yelled/asked shadow.nsasuke had sakurea by the neck and naruto was covered in kunai"Shadow this is a level S mission take down sasuke"yelled naruto."yes hokage-sama"said naruto but before shadow could do anything sasuke had punchjed him through the wall and into the middle of konoha.sasuke growled as shadow attempoted to stand sasuke used chidori and put a hole in shadow and sent him into a wall.shadow looked dazed at the konoha nins and civilians and saw all his academy peers,even risa.shadow would hate to do this to a friend's dad but an order is a order shadow made hand signs"sorry kakashi but i must use the jutsu you told me not to use...RELEASE ALTER EGO!'yelled shadow as his face was suddenly covered by the demonic mask."lets go sasgay'said the phsyco shadow as he grabed sasuke by the face and drug him against the ground,sasuke attempted to use chidori but shadow grabed his arm and snapped it like a twig.after 11 seconds of pure carnage sasuke was in his normal form in a deep puddle of his own blood.and shadow was struggling to remove the mask after many attempts he removed the mnask and colapsed.shadow woke up in the konoha infirmy with sakura,naruto,and kakashi by his bed side and shadow just gave a smile and went back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

(btw for my last chapter risa was the daughter of sasuke and sakura...and FON is short for a website where i created shadow)

-TRAINING-

2 weeks before chunnin exams(FON time)

shadow sat in the middle of a forest."kakashi told me to go into my alter ego's world to train with him"shadow said to himself out loud,after some quick hand signs shadow's head became limp

-in the alter ego's world-

shadow was standing in the middle of a a court room and to his sides were many people shadow,took a closer look kisame was ther a hooke was going through his crotch and he was being constantly dipped in a pool of acid with piranah's constantly eating away at him everytime he lost sometjhing after 5 minutes it would grow back.To shadow's other side there was a cliff with mythic dawn being pushed down into a pit of magma by a crocodile like creature ( http/ ) and after their skin and meat were melted away they were transported bact to their places at the cliff with all their skin.Shadow noticed they were all males though he wondered'what about the women'and infront of him was a large orgy of women he noticed all of them they were ones he fought ."the hell"said shadow,as soon as he finished the sentence shadow's alter ego walked out of the orgy and was fully dressed(thank god)."how are you today shadow"asked the alter ego ,shadow looked confused"who are these people"asked shadow.the alter ego laughed"naive shadow everytime an opponent of yourse die i take their soul and if they are male i torture them if they are female we all have a big orgy"said the alter ego laughing,shadow sighed"and people call me perverted"said shadow."what do you want shadow"asked the alter ego,"kakashi said the best thing to train me is...you"stated shadow as he looked the alter ego in the eyes,the alter ego laughed"as you wish young aarancar"sneered the alter ego."when do we begin"asked shadow,the room vanished and shadow and his alter ego were standing on a sideways building."NOW!"yelled the alter ego as he ran toward shadow his blade formed,shadow unsheathed his blade."now heres a summoning jutsu...summoning jutsu:summon daedroth"yelled the alter ego ,shadow nodded "good...now for this bankai"the alter ego said as he ran for shadow."shadow use bankai primary release"said the alter ego as he slashed at shadow creating a black wave of chakra."bankai primary release"shadow yelled,suddenly shadow's blade disentigrated and black chakra swarmed him as half of his lter ego's mask formed over his face.as the wave of black chakra got near shadow he raised his hand and the wave of chakra didn't even faze him as it hit his hand."good good"said the alter ego"now heres the final jutsu...alter ego's realm"said the alter ego"it's a genjutsu that brings your opponent to my court room"explained the alter ego ,shadow nodded and broke the jutsu that brought him to the alter ego's realm.Shadow walked back to konoha more dangerous than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

-MURDERER-

1 week before chunnin exams (FON time that is)

shadow stepped into naruto's office"you wished to see me hokage-sama"asked shadow."shadow i want you to assasinate a murderer"said naruto bluntly,shadow was taken by suprise he was never asked for an assasination mission."who do i need to kill"asked shadow ,naruto held up a picture( http/i23. )."shes pretty hot"said shadow,naruto looked at shadow."she has killed over 1,000 people"said naruto with a sneer."ill leave A.S.A.P.naruto-sama"said shadow as he left towards the cresent country(made up a country name)where this so called "murderer"is.

at the crescent country

shadow stopped insome trees as he saw his target she was sitting alone with a smile across her face.shadow could hear her saying "nyu nyu nyu" as she stroked some flowers,'shes difrent her eyes are a lighter color than in the picture'thought shadow .shadow threw some shurikans at her,as they hit her she let out a loud "nyu" and started to cry.'the hell'thought shadow as he jumped down to her she was still crying but shadow attempted to take advantage of the situation so he ran up to her and attempted to snap kick her in the face but she turned her head and he hit her in the back of the head she fell to the ground.after a few minutes she got back up slowly suddenly shadow felt something punch him in the gut sending him into a tree he looked up and saw the smile on her face was gone and her eyes were dark like the picture.shadow drew his katana and ran at her but was sent flying through the air again.'her attacks are invisible'shadow concluded,shadow made hand sighns then he ran at her this time shadow jumped into the air and landed on something that was solid but invisible he ran on it and jumped from side to side and kept landing on the invisible objects when he got to lucy's face he fliped over behind her and kicks her in the back of the head.shadow huffed and puffed trying to regain his breath ,he watched lucy get up but she once again had lighter eyes and an innocent look on her face,shadow was angry and looked at the girl infront of him"die bitch"shadow said as he cut the innocent girl's head off as he watched her disembodied head fall to the ground he caught it by her hair .shadow looked to his right as a man roughly around 21 started wheeping"WHY DID YOU KILL NYU WHY DID YOU KILL MY INNOCENT NYU!"yelled/cried the man shadow had a look on his face of a serious kakashi"because im a shinobi,we are tools if we have no use we don't deserve life and killing her gave me a use"shadow stated coldly as he tossed the disembodied head to the crying man,shadow watched as the man embraced the head and cried.shadow walked slowly back home wondering'will i always have a use'.


End file.
